


He's a tease

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fantasizing, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s a tease, that’s the only explanation for it,” Lothar thinks as he watches, without trying to be obvious about it, his next door neighbor working in his herb garden. <br/>or<br/>Khadgar is Lothar's sexy new neighbor and Lothar is completely distracted by the young man</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a tease

“He’s a tease, that’s the only explanation for it,” Lothar thinks as he watches, without trying to be obvious about it, his next door neighbor working in his herb garden.

He watches as the young man, barely legal by the looks of things, moves around the garden in nothing but a pair of obscenely short cutoffs and headphones. As he kneels to work on whatever he’s doing, his hips and ass sway invitingly in time with the music he is listening to. The sight has Lothar hard in his thankfully loose shorts.

Lothar is thankful, not for the first time, that he’s wearing sunglasses and that Khadgar, his sinfully hot neighbor, can’t see where he is looking. And look Lothar does. He wants to touch every single square inch of the boy’s body, wants to lick and kiss and nibble on that soft, pale if starting to get a bit sunkissed flesh. He wants to bury himself in that tight, sinfully hypnotic ass and fuck the young man until both of them forget their names.

Lothar used to be respectable, used to never lust over men, especially not ones who look like they were barely legal. But then Khadgar moved into the house next to him and all sense of decency Lothar had seemed to fly out the window.

“He’s a tease,” Lothar silently said once more, licking his lips absently as he watched Khadgar pick up a bottle of water and take a long drink from it, drops of it falling past his mouth and onto that tantalizing chest.

He watches as Khadgar straightens, picking up the herbs he had collected and started heading back into his house with a little neighborly wave in Lothar’s direction. Almost as soon as Khadgar is out of sight Lothar heads back inside his own home, sitting down on his couch and shoving down his shorts. He wraps his hand around his hard cock, closing his eyes as he imagines Khadgar’s face. In his mind the young man is on his knees in front of Lothar, hands on Lothar’s hips as he takes the head of the older man’s cock into his sinful mouth.

Lothar can practically feel the wet heat of the boy’s mouth around his shaft, the ghost of hands on his flesh, holding him down onto the couch, as if telling him to just enjoy this. Lothar curses, fingers feeling the specter of Khadgar’s hair between them.

He begins to stroke himself slowly, not wanting to rush this. Lothar envisions Khadgar removing one hand from his hip, moving down his own body to stroke himself as he pleasures Lothar. He can almost feel Khadgar moan around his shaft and it sends a shudder of want down his spine. Lothar can’t remember ever wanting anyone like he wants his neighbor, not even his dead wife. They’ve barely said anything to each other, yet each night Lothar dreams of Khadgar moaning his name in pleasure.

Lothar tries to keep his strokes slow, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, but thoughts of Khadgar have him so worked up that he can’t keep the slow pace for long. He throws his head back onto the back of the couch, mouth open in ecstasy as he touches himself with an almost brutal intensity. There are words falling from his mouth, but right now he can barely think, let alone hear just what he is saying.

He comes with a shout, Khadgar’s name falling from his lips, his body feeling like electricity is running through him. His eyes shoot open when he feels lips on his skin, a tongue lapping up his cum from his body. Khadgar is there, licking up his spend with a satisfied grin on his face.

“You left the door open,” Khadgar says, that voice sending shocks up and down Lothar’s spine. “I heard you moaning my name. You only had to ask.”

Lothar snakes his fingers into the young man’s hair, pulling him up his body, hissing in pleasure at the skin on skin contact. He kisses Khadgar hard, the real thing so much better than anything he had ever imagined. “I’m asking,” Lothar says as they break the kiss, Khadgar straddling his body, those obscenely short cutoffs rubbing against Lothar’s overly sensitive flesh. Surprisingly Lothar is already hard again, something that never happens this quickly.

Khadgar grins, shoving off both his and Lothar’s shorts, giving a little sigh of pleasure as he settles back down onto Lothar’s body. There’s some sort of wicked madness in the young man’s eyes, and he winks, moving until his ass is hovering over Lothar’s hard cock. Slowly, almost teasingly slow, he lowers himself onto it.

Lothar gives a shocked little gasp, Khadgar had been prepared for this when he showed up. “You knew what you were doing to me, didn’t you?” Lothar asks, grabbing the young man by the hips, pulling him down until he was fully impaled on Lothar’s hard cock.

Khadgar nodded, and Lothar wondered how someone could look so debauched and innocent at the same time. “Fuck,” he whispered, kissing Khadgar again.

Khadgar began to move, lifting and lowering himself on Lothar’s cock, his arms wrapped around Lothar’s neck, fingers carding through the older man’s long hair. “Wanted this so much, wanted you. Wasn’t sure… oh fuck… wasn’t sure you felt the same way. Gods… saw how hard you were from watching me today… got myself all nice and ready for you… was gonna beg if I needed to… right there… yes… fuck...”

Lothar stopped the boy’s rambling with another kiss, possessive, passionate, and with a hint of promise, of something that Lothar couldn’t quite name yet. He moved swiftly, flipping them so that Khadgar’s back was on the couch and he was on top of the young man. He began to thrust into his lover’s body with hard, swift motions, loving the sounds that ripped from Khadgar’s mouth. This was better than any fantasy had ever been, having Khadgar under him, having this beautiful young man writhing on his cock, begging him to fuck him harder, to make him come, to own him, spurred Lothar on.

He’d never wanted anyone or anything quite as much as he wanted Khadgar. It was almost like an addiction, the way this boy made him feel.

Khadgar came with a shout of Lothar’s name, his hands clawing at the older man’s back as ecstasy raced through him.

Lothar throw his head back, Khadgar’s name on his lips as he came, filling the young man’s body with his seed. Even blissed out with the afterglow of orgasm the young man still looked that paradoxical mix of innocent and debauched that drove Lothar crazy. He smiled down at the boy, giving a few half-hearted thrusts as his cock softened, pulling out of Khadgar’s body, making them both moan in loss. He pulled Khadgar against his chest, settling them so that Khadgar was resting on top of him.

“Maybe next time we can do this in bed,” Khadgar said, his voice tinged with amusement.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Next time,” Lothar replied, a grin on his lips. And there would be a next time, Lothar was certain of that fact.


End file.
